Of King and Country
by LdyDarkStr
Summary: This is the love story of Lil Ambrioth and King Jonaeus.


Title: Of King and Country

Author: Lady Dark Star

Rating: T+

Summary: The love story of Lil Ambriothe and King Joneaus. How did they get together? Did Lil survive her injuries?

* * *

Alone in a darkened room, a figure touched a winged-horse clasp on a small coffer. It slid open at her touch, revealing a small leather bound tome. Pulling the book to her, she treated the pages gently, a scrawling script that ignited her blood. Settling down, she began to read._

* * *

We are in the midst of war and Jonaeus won't leave off about marrying me. Since the Elt-King Santanara crowned him High King, he has got it in his mind to make me Queen. I am a Chieftain's daughter. Never have I wanted to be a Queen. This man frustrates me beyond all other, and yet I have given him my mind, my body, my soul, and my heart. It seems my choice was made, long ago. _

_My Father had been a Clan chieftain when the invaders came, slaughtering them all. I and the rest of the children of our clan had been sent to one of the Orphan camps. Joneaus was also there. Life in the camps was hard, and we bound together out of necessity. We protected each other, and our clans. Falling in love had happened unexpectedly. We left the camps when we came of age, a united front against the invaders who had taken everything from us. We fought. He led offensives, and my clan I acted as messengers. Slowly we became strong. The Eletian's approached us, and we knew that we could succeed in driving the invaders away._

* * *

The Elt-King had gathered the Clans together, though decimated their numbers were, to a meeting. 

"Many of you have acted with honor and courage for your kind. I speak of the messengers that have risked their lives again and again. I ask a service of you. You were born with gifts of magic, and we have need of you. Those with courage, and love of country step forth. Receive your duty."

Many crowded around to see the coffer filled with shiny gold pieces. Each felt the compulsion in their blood, but they milled about, wary of the magic spoken of.

"Will no one answer their destiny?" King Santanara asked, disdainfully.

"Aye! I answer the call!" Lil' Ambriothe strode forward, her saber slapping her side.

"Lil!" a voice hissed, the recently crowned King Jonaeus.

She narrowed her eyes at him and dug her hand into the coffer. Her fingers clasped around a warm metal brooch, and she heard hoof beats within her mind.

"Welcome, Rider," King Santanara spoke, as he pinned the brooch to her Clan plaid.

Many of her clansmen followed her, each picking a brooch, and becoming a Green Rider.

After the Eletian's had explained the purpose of the broaches did Lil seek out Jonaeus. His guards allowed her admittance to his tent without a glance.

"Are you mad, woman?" Jonaeus sprang up from his seat, his arms around her.

Lil wriggled from his grasp. "Mad? For doing all that I can to fight back the empire? How could that be madness?"

"Lil, for the sake of the gods!" Jonaeus stepped back, clenching his fists.

"Look around you, love. We are all that stands between the Empire and Sarcordia. We must fight! You know my men and I have thwarted them again, and again. These powers will help us win the war! I mean to lead them!"

Jonaeus cursed, flinging the silver fillet that crowned him to his bed. "What about the babe, Lil?"

Lil cradled her stomach; her plaid hid the slight rounding of her belly. "The babe is much as a fighter as I am, Jon. Besides, the Empire will not care that I am with child. They would kill me regardless. I would have my death mean something. It is my destiny," she touched his arm.

Jonaeus sighed, pulling her back into the circle of his arms. "I cannot loose you, lass. What would I do?"

Lil smiled and snuggled into his arms. "You would be okay," she argued.

Jonaeus rolled his eyes and enjoyed the moment with his woman in his arms.

* * *

I know this is short, but I would like your honest opinion. There is so much referred to in the flashbacks and Hadriax's journal. Somewhere along all that chaos of War, Lil and Jonaeus had a relationship. I kinda wanna see if I can tell it. What do you think? Lorrilie kinda inspired this one! Always, thanks to TwilightRiderOban for her muse-contributions! 


End file.
